One Hundred Summers
by FracturedLights
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing mainly on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Completely AU, a bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Fresh and sweet the wind rustled the grasses of the Burrow, jogging the gnomes out of their wintery slumber as spring rolled in over the garden.

The door flew open, and out she ran, lithe and powerful with her short stature; willing the speed to pour out of her, to take her over brand new pastures. To show her new skies.

He was stupid.

An idiot.

Reckless and too noble for his own good.

He was leaving her again.

The wind bustled about her hair; she should have tied it back, and now it blew like rose gold about her head, marring her vision. Halting her escape.

"Ginny!" He called.

And she was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Names," she said, dipping her small hands into the sink; letting the warm water wash them as she stared out the window.

"For what?" He replied, dropping his paper on to the coffee table with a dull thud, his face wrinkling with confusion as he turned to stare at his wife.

"Children," Ginny answered, a wry smile across her freckled face, those warm brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

He faltered, messing up his step a little as he went forward, his arms outstretched to embrace her as he mouthed his surprise.

"You're not," he breathed, a glimmer of hope crossing his expression.

"I am."


	3. Chapter 3

"And Potter scores! A clean throw to the Cannons goal, not even seen by the keeper! Current scores are now two hundred and eighty to a hundred and thirty! Holyhead Harpies lead!" The announcer sung, clapping his hands together; unbridled with biased joy that he shouldn't have had in his position.

Ginny streaked across the pitch, her laughter ringing through the crisp dry air of September, her team mates waving in their celebration as they waited for the quaffle to be bought back into the game again.

"Look at your mother go James," Harry said from the crowd; Hermione smiling to his left as Ron whooped and bellowed, despite his sister beating his favourite team.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain thundered down about them, beating the parched ground into submission as the raindrops shot to the ground.

She was soaked through, her skin saturated with her tears, the rain somehow not washing them away, almost as if if it did it would wash everything else of her away. She stomped about, taking the heads off dead flowers with well-aimed kicks, splashing in the fast forming puddles.

"Ginny!" Hermione called, an umbrella shielding her from the onslaught, her clothing drenched in moments. Ginny cowered, turning from the sound of her name as fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

"Ginny!" She cried again, now jogging after the redhead.

She sniffed, wiping her wet hand over her face futilely, and turned on her heel to meet the girl. Hermione slowed her pace, stepping carefully up to her oldest friend.

"Ginny," she began gently, her brown eyes too full of sympathy for Ginny's liking. "It'll all be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

The clatter seemed to echo throughout Grimmauld Place with a harrowing clang, shaking the very insides of its residents, and making the building oddly quiet despite the ringing thunder.

"James." Ginny called, leaning up the stairs as Harry shot out of his office, "What have you just done?" She continued in a dangerously calm voice.

"Mum don't be mad," James replied, his voice quiet and careful, somehow confident despite the ominous silence his home now sheltered, "but…well…I spilt that cauldron you were working on and now Rose…"

"What have you done to your cousin!" Harry yelled, sprinting up the stairs as a wail began to form from a young girl. Ginny sighed, turning towards the fireplace with a resigned slump of her shoulders.

"I'll floo Hermione and Ron," she said to no one in particular, as Harry began to scold his oldest son to the laughing woops of Albus and Rose's cries.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dragons?"

"Yes darling, Dragons, Uncle Charlie says that his reserve is thinking of making some sort of an attraction out of some of their land to bring in money, and we've been invited to go see some." Ginny explained to her daughter, brushing the girls hair absently as she watched the little figurine Horntail they'd been given as an invite fly about.

"Will Daddy let us go?" Lily asked, as a tiny burst of fire nipped at her fingers to her delight.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry interjected, looking slightly offended, "I've seen that we'll all be safe, we'll be meeting with Ron and Hermione in the morning to go." He grumbled as Lily squealed jumping up and down with joy. She smiled slightly, catching her husband's eye.

Never a dull day as the wife of Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doesn't everything just seem…easy now?" Hermione was saying, casually chopping carrots up as she looked at her family in the other room, the smell of cooking meat wafting up about them, filling the house with the smell of a real home.

"Compared to a few years ago?" Ginny asked, snorting back a laugh, "Oh definitely easy, I play Quidditch for a living, my husband just catches the renegade Death Eaters, and no one is under any real threat anymore."

"Yeah, but…" Hermione sighed, struggling for the words to say. Ginny glanced at her friend, cocking her head to the side in a mischievous manner.

"I grew up with more brothers than I could count. Nothing is easy, you never relax, something will always happen; but this? What we live in now? It's ok. It's good. We can…"

"Live?"

"Yeah. We can live."


	8. Chapter 8

They charged down the corridors, screaming and laughing as if they were thirteen again, ignoring the astonished titters of the portraits; the points of awestruck students, and the disgruntled glares of the ghosts.

"COME ON GIN! I'M WINNING!" Harry bellowed, skidding around a pair of Hufflepuffs as Ginny tore after him.

"No! No you don't!" Ginny huffed in response, picking up her pace and leaping over a missing step in the staircase.

"Almost at Gryffindor tower!" Harry taunted, as he failed to notice his sons, mortified and wishing they could sink into the stone of the school.

"Mum? Dad?" James groaned as Albus began to hide his face, "What are they doing?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginny, have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"The marauders map…" Harry said, rummaging about more desperately in his desk than he'd done a moment before.

"It's not there?" Ginny responded dumbly, looking up from her own letter writing to Albus with a quizzical expression.

"If it was in here, I wouldn't be asking you!" Harry snapped instantly throwing his wife an apologetic look before snatching up his wand. "Oh, _Accio_ Map!"

A silence followed. No whistle from an approaching object. No movement from the papers in his desk. He sighed, placing his hand on his forehead much like he used to all those years ago when his scar hurt.

"Must have been James," Ginny supplied unhelpfully, as Harry seemed completely defeated.

"…if he looses it…"


	10. Chapter 10

The fire heated the small living room, with pops and cracks as the fire licked up the moisture in the wood. A small bundle lay in Ginny's arms, tiny and curious, minute in every way. His tiny fingers wiggling to nothing in particular, his mother's eyes looking down at him in a concerned, trying manner.

"But…I understand Albus; that I can live with, but…Severus?" She said quietly to her husband, rocking slightly and cooing at her newest child.

"Everything he did he did out of love for my mother," Harry explained, defending his name choice with a wistful expression. "I know he was a git, but…"

"You feel like you need to honour him some way. Give him a link to your mother, and say that you understand." Ginny said for him, resting her brown eyes on the tormented green ones of her life partner.

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

"Lily! Back! Back! You'll ruin it!" James hissed, gesturing madly to his sister as she crept as much like a cat as she could manage, a small wrapped present clutched to her chest, her bare feet pausing on the carpeted floors.

"No I won't James! You let Albus go first and he's the noisiest!" She retorted in an irritated whisper, watching her elder brother roll his eyes sarcastically.

"Just be quiet both of you!" Albus cut in, crouching by the door to his parents room with an annoyed expression, "You'll both ruin it!"

"What are you three doing?" Harry asked through the door, his deep tones causing his children to freeze in horror, exchanging shocked glances between themselves.

With a brief shrug, Albus opened the door, tumbling into his parents bedroom.

"SURPRISE!" He bellowed, as his siblings followed in a shambles, sidling in as if everything had been destroyed.

"Happy Anniversary Mum, Dad." James said, offering his gift as Lily did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, we've got something to tell you." Hermione said, looking at Ron with sparkling brown eyes, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket as she bit her lip with excitement; Ron looking abnormally proud of himself.

"No, you haven't." Ginny said in disbelief, putting two and two together in her mind. "You're not…"

"We are!" Hermione burst, thrusting her left hand into her face and wiggling her fingers, the ring on her digits catching the light and throwing bursts of sun about nonchalantly.

"You're going to be my sister! For real!" Ginny cried, as Hermione started to laugh hysterically, Harry walking over to Ron and pulling him into a brotherly hug, clapping his back roughly.

"I am!" Hermione sobbed, falling into Ginny's outstretched arms as Harry congratulated Ron in muffled tones, their arms wrapped about each other still.

"About time." Ginny laughed, as Hermione chuckled, hiccoughing joyful tears away.


	13. Chapter 13

"I missed you Gin," He said quietly, as they ambled slowly next to the lake of Hogwarts, the water rippling lazily, as the trees rustled their leaves almost pleasurably.

"You better have," she replied a joking threat to her words as Harry draped his arm about her shoulders and pulled her close, wrapping her into the protective fold of his body.

"I thought about you every day," he admitted, his cheeks tinging a delicate crimson as she smirked, inwardly delighted.

"You weren't alone."

"I know," he smiled, wistfully; his eyes tracing the depths of the forest, where shades shimmered, and shadows hinted at a world beyond their own. "I'm never alone."

"Never."


	14. Chapter 14

The Burrow was busy, filled with the sounds of rushing feet, and clatters of platters in the kitchen below. The doors slammed, and laughter echoed, as frustrated cries followed. Spoons stirred lazily in their bowls, whilst Errol hooted forlornly at Pigwidgeon, flitting above his head like a snitch in training.

"You'd never know," Ginny said quietly to Harry, as they lounged on the sofa, Ron chasing George for what looked like a sock behind them. Her brothers shouts and wails the background music to their conversation.

"Sometimes, I think its best Gin; life…life has to go on." She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I just miss him."


	15. Chapter 15

Morning split across the sky, melting away the dusky blues of night, and letting its orange hues wash the world clean. The birds began to sing in their trees, the morning harmony apparently late for this one day, where everything could be easy and lazy; and nothing really mattered. The warmth of the morning air blew in through the gap in her window, as the blankets of her bed continued to be welcoming, wrapped about her body like a protective embrace.

A knock at the door made her groan.

"Gin," Hermione whispered, "I know it's day break, but we need to get breakfast soon; your wedding can't wait." She continued, as a smile burst across Ginny's face.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mum. I don't want to do this." Lily complained, pouting as she stood on her toes next to her mother, the wooden sides of the counters cool across her chest.

"And I don't want to listen to you complain, but it looks like we're both stuck doing something we don't like doing." Ginny sighed, as Harry grinned at her.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Lily whined, "I want to do something fun!"

"Learning how to clean up after yourself is fun." Harry responded flicking his wand and watching as his used mug and plate casually floated into the sink. "I thought you wanted to learn magic." He said pointedly.

"Fun magic." Lily sighed, her lower lip jutting forward.


	17. Chapter 17

The air seemed to still, like an untouched lake of centuries passed, not a single ripple to be seen, a sound to be heard. Harry crept on his toes, his wand clutched in his fist poised and ready for the first sign of anything unusual. A pale glow shimmered from the end of it, illuminating his path, but looking like nothing but a ray of moonlight, reflecting from the windows to a bystander. His expression was grim, set with determination as the effort of his attempting to keep quiet crept up on him.

A ear splitting crash echoed from the kitchen, as a traumatised wail followed. Harry tensed, ready to charge.

"OH NO!" bellowed James, "MUM'S FOUND US! RUUUUUN!" His son screamed, as his three children rocketed out the kitchen, powdered sugar around their mouths.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny called, firing off three freezing spells in quick succession, watching as her babies faces fell to dismay as they became glued in place. She turned with a slight smirk to Harry, placing her hands on her hips the way her mother did so often. "And you call yourself an Auror Potter." She teased.

Harry sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

He rubbed his forehead, revelling in the lack of agitation the scar brought him, but the force of habit now meant every time he felt mildly irritated; his hand rushed to his scar.

"But Dad!" Albus whined, his eyes wide and sorrowful as he gazed up at him. "It's not fair!"

"You're going to see your cousins Albus, and that's it." Harry sighed, putting his free hand onto his sons back and nudging him towards the fireplace.

"But…I don't like Cousin Dudley; their house is weird! Nothing moves in it! Have you seen their pictures?" Albus wailed desperately, in an attempt to persuade his father to stay at home.

"Albus, you're forgetting I didn't know I was magical until my Hogwarts letter. I grew up like that, now stop complaining, we do this once a year." Harry said firmly, as Ginny swooped his daughter into her arms, and James attempted to smooth his hair.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's over," Ginny said quietly, slipping her velvety soft hand into his and squeezing it gently.

"I know," Harry answered, watching as the bodies were respectfully removed from the great hall, sheets covering their faces, their wands placed on top – the only mark of identification. "But it shouldn't have been like this." He growled quietly, nodding to the procession of medical workers, and grieving families, the Weasley's among them.

"No war is deathless." Ginny replied her voice cracking as she looked to her brother; a lone twin, a broken mirror.

"He shouldn't have-" His voice broke, and he swallowed abruptly, turning from the hall. "I need time," he said to her as she looked at him dismayed.

"I'm coming too Harry, I need comfort too." She said sternly, taking hold of his arm and walking with him, away from the dead.


	20. Chapter 20

There was an odd slow beat, droning on and on and on. It's low whine echoing through the halls, and up the stairs, shaking the pictures on the walls.

"Harry," Ginny moaned, leaning against him, looking for all the world like she needed sleep. "I've training in the morning, I can't deal with this right now," She sighed, looking towards their bedroom door eagerly.

"Go to bed Gin, I'll talk to him." Harry sighed, pulling his wand out and bracing himself. Ginny nodded, vanishing into their room with a shockingly lazy use of apparition. He gathered himself, steeling his nerves for what was to come.

He placed his hand on the door handle, raising his wand. Opening it, he quick fired a spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" He whispered, as a red headed boy fell ridged to the floor.

"Sorry mate," Harry said apologetically, "but Gin needs sleep, and to be fair, it's three AM, this can wait until morning." He continued, as Ron looked at him furiously, the latest Weasleys Wizard Wheezes creation squished under him.

A beautiful silence dropping over the house.


	21. Chapter 21

"Can't catch me!" She trilled, vaulting over the sofa in the living room of the burrow, and sticking her tongue out at him, her auburn locks a halo about her head.

"Lies. I'll get you Ginny!" Harry bellowed, thundering down the stairs and tearing after her as she fled through the kitchen, upsetting her mother's attempts at cooking.

"Ginerva!" The Weasley matriarch exclaimed, throwing her hands up in dismay as the raven haired boy stumbled past her, catching his run mid gait and straightening his shirt poorly.

"Mrs Weasley," he said to her out of breath, nodding his head in acknowledgement as he walked around her, spying Ginny's taunting face out the window, over her shoulder.

"Oh, Harry dear, do have fun won't you." Molly smiled, oblivious to his antics.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ohhh! It's about time!" Molly squealed, rushing over to her only daughter to swoop up her left hand and admire the dainty ring upon her finger.

"Nice one mate," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back as George looked on from behind Ron's shoulder, an approving nod offered as Percy smiled blandly.

"Harry, we're going to be somewhat related for real now," Hermione said shyly, suddenly bashful of the situation.

"Yeah," He grinned, wrapping Hermione up in a brotherly hug. Ginny laughed delightedly, as Arthur looked proudly at her, his cheeks puffed up as his eyes filled with tears.

"Another wedding to plan." Molly announced, dropping her daughters hand and flicking her wand, suddenly in action. The Potter's-to-be, shared a look.


	23. Chapter 23

"After me?" Luna said, holding the delicate child in her arms, her large eyes wide with wonderment. She held the infant up, as if inspecting it carefully, her large pregnant stomach swollen with her own gift to humanity.

"Yes, it seemed only fitting. She's Lily Luna Potter." Ginny said to her best friend, watching the airy blonde's face crack into a wide smile.

"You're so kind Ginny, so kind." She replied, as the girl in her arms gave a coo of satisfaction to nothing in particular.

"Oh, she's found something," Luna announced, watching Ginny's daughter point to the ceiling, where nothing lingered. Ginny smiled, amused.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh for Merlin's sake, the press have found us," Hermione sighed, eyeing the circling photographers with a worn and weary expression, as Ron's middle finger seemed to rise of its own accord.

"Lily, don't you copy your uncle Ron!" Ginny said, covering her daughters eyes as Harry seemed to be more pre-occupied with scowling at the press, his fists clenched, and an age old scar brightening on the back of his hand.

"I'll sort it," George sighed, as they gathered to the entrance of platform nine and three quarters, "It's sort of my job; causing chaos," he told them, a faint glimmer of the man he used to be lingering behind his eyes.

"Don't scare the muggles," Hermione warned.


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you remember the time we were chased out of the library for eating chocolate?" Harry asked her, as she nodded along, a reminiscent smile on her lovely face.

"Oh, yeah, the Easter eggs from Mum, that was in fifth year." She laughed, her eyes bright as she remembered the first real conversation she had with her now husband.

"Well, I was thinking, it's almost Easter, and the kids won't be back. So, well…do you think we should send them some Easter Eggs?" Harry asked deviously as Ginny shrieked with laughter clapping her hands.

"I'll get the chocolate, you find the moulds!"


	26. Chapter 26

"So…what are we going to do now?" Harry asked, all of a sudden struck dumb by the clamour of people about him, all with something to do, something to sort; whilst he was given brief smiles and elated waves.

"We could go for a walk," Ginny replied with that old mischievous grin of hers.

"But…what about…"

"Oh Harry, just leave it, when they need you they'll get you, just enjoy your time for the moment, relax. When it comes down to it, you did the majority of the work, you did the hard part. They'll do everything else; mainly their jobs." She chided gently, encouraging him out the doors of Hogwarts and into the grounds, the May sun bright upon their skin.

"I suppose." He shrugged, draping his arm over her shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

Carefully, almost so tentatively he would be going backwards if he were going any more slowly, he placed the ring inside its box once more; so as not to break it. It would be a feat of strength of course, to break a platinum band with that many diamonds on it, but then he'd survived a killing curse – anything could be possible.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, blustering into the room with her arms filled with washing, "have you seen my-"

Harry had flinched violently at her sudden entrance, and had flung the ring across the room in his shock. His face looked horrified, a complete picture of dismay until he seemed to remembered he was a wizard.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, watching her boyfriend scrabble for his wand frantically, and flick it. A small glimmering object shot out from underneath the sofa and into his hand.

"What was that?" She continued, even more confused than before.

"Nothing." He replied casually, hoping he'd get away with it. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

He hadn't.


	28. Chapter 28

The water was cold. Colder than she had expected. The frozen water seemed to attack her very core, stealing the heat as if it were leeches, and bleeding it into the vast expanse.

"I don't know why you thought doing this was a good idea!" She shivered through chattering teeth, glaring at her husband to be with her chilly eyes.

"Always wanted to do it." He shrugged back, his skin turning slightly blue. A lazy splash broke through their disagreement, as the giant squid entered the fray.

"Nope, I can't do this. As much as I love the Giant Squid, I don't want it seeing me naked. I'm getting warm." Ginny announced, heading for the shore as Harry rushed after her.


End file.
